


Intoxicating

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, idk what else to tag, vampire, william gets fed on and is upset about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: His touch is so addictive, it could drive a man mad





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing about how miserable my ocs are :v
> 
> for some context, Will is under a stage 2 Vinculum towards his sire and his sire uses that to feed on all his neonates because high blood potency means you can only feed on other vampires. 
> 
> And frankly having another vampire use u as a blood bag is not good for ur emotions, especially when you love them. And hate them.
> 
> It's complicated, Alexander is a horrible man

The night’s soft breeze is cool, gently pushing against the window’s silken drapes and blowing them inwards. The sound is soothing, though that ambience is sharply pierced by sickening words.

‘Why are you so tense, sweet thing?’ 

The pet name makes his skin crawl, they were always used them when he wanted something. He always wanted something.

Sharp, perfectly manicured nails trace the curve of his neck, when they stop Will releases a breath didn’t know he was holding. He knows what the other man is here for, he knows what’s coming next. The nails are against his skin again, tracing lines that feel colder than ice as Will is slowly pushed back; finding himself pressed up against the bedroom’s wall. 

A hand moves up, stopping at his jawline to cup it and force Will to look up; he makes no effort to fight it. The punishment for resisting was too unbearable for him to deal with again. Will stares with a blank expression, taking in both the warm peasant facade his sire paraded around and his stunning beauty. Knowing what lay beneath that mask did nothing to drag Will’s thoughts away from him, the snake’s aura drawing him in as it always does. He sees the glint of his sire’s fangs as his lips part with a grin “Relax Darling, it never takes long”.

WIll feels his head tilt as his sire moves him, releasing his hold and moving his hand to push down the collar of the shirt Will wore. Will shifts his gaze to the window, the stars shining through the clear sky; he starts to lose his focus on the surroundings. 

Its coming.

Fangs pierce the soft skin of his neck, a gasp escaping from will as he shudders and pleasure blossoms from the bite. No matter how many times it happens it never fails to make him crumble under the will of his sire. His body moves unconsciously, bending into his sire’s touch as he was freely fed on . It feels like an eternity, a moment frozen in time. A feeling that reached into his very core until it was pulled away from him.

Eventually it comes to an end, though the sensation lingers. Will tries to pull himself together, but he is felled by the overwhelming presence of his sire and the ecstacy of the kiss. It’s useless, he couldn’t resist. He couldn’t push it away, the ever constant craving for his sire’s presence nor the violation of his being.

The world stays unfocused as Will’s grip on reality slips, the following minutes blending into one another until everything becomes a single blur; sentences passing right through him and only leaving behind fragments of information.

‘That’s ... ‘

‘...behave now...’

‘Good boy....’

‘ come back…. again’

Silence soon envelops the room, the click of the door closing indicating the departure of Alexander. Silence persists, only to be occasionally punctuated by the sobs of a broken man.

The curtains move in the breeze, his tears fall freely, and Will is left alone once again.


End file.
